The River
by ForeverPsycho
Summary: What would happen if Kate had slipped, Gibbs had feelings and everything worked out the way you wanted it to? Maybe this is the story that could prove that Gibbs has a heart... kibbs


The River

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….. Not Ncis, not Missy Higgins' 'The River' Not a thing…. Really

Summary: KIBBS fic based on Missy Higgins' song 'The River

Gibbs couldn't believe that she could be so dumb, how could she have thought that she could save that girl. He looked back on the silent figure lying on the hospital bed and wondered for the 100th time if she would ever wake up.

He thought back, trying to think why she would have risked her life

Flashback

"Where's the girl?" Kate asked again, they were getting nowhere by asking this man anything.

"I'd tell you where she was but by the time you get there she'll be dead," he answered.

"Just tell me," Kate said.

"Fine, she's at the Washington River," he said, "now can I go?"

Kate didn't answer as she ran out of the room.

The team arrived at the river in record time; Tony hadn't even stopped the car when Kate and Gibbs jumped out. Tony parked the car and stepped out into the cold, "hey there she is" he yelled.

"Damn" swore Gibbs as he called for a rescue team.

"They'll never make it in time" Kate muttered and headed towards the river.

"Hey Kate, what you doing" asked Tony slightly puzzled.

Kate never answered and Tony and Gibbs watched helplessly as she dived into the river.

End Flashback

The following things happened so fast that Gibbs could hardly remember what had happened down at the river. First the rescue team arrived and Kate had dragged the almost frozen girl up to the bank, Tony and Gibbs had put out their hands to help Kate up the bank when she slipped and fell back into the frozen waters. The small current had moved her down stream to where Gibbs had found her.

"Hey Boss, did they say when she would wake up?" Tony asked, bring Gibbs back to reality.

He just shook his head and Tony could see that he had been crying, Gibbs crying? that doesn't happen everyday Tony thought, but he didn't say anything about it. "I'm going for a coffee, you want one?" he asked. A quiet no from Gibbs hinted him to leave.

Gibbs heard Tony close the door behind him and sat up rubbing his eyes, he decided to go home and try to get some sleep when he heard a small sound. He thought it was nothing but decided to look anyway. He turned around and looked at Kate, who looked strait back at him.

"Hi" she whispered, and tried to sit up. Gibbs didn't say anything, but buried himself in Kate's arms. She kissed his forehead and shuffled over to let him sit down.

When Tony came back with Ducky and Abby they were greeted by the sight of the two agents sleeping in each others arms..

THE END 

Authors note: I know this is terribly out of character for Gibbs, but even he must have a mushy side…

The words for Missy Higgins' The River

She ran until her face was numb with cold and  
Wore a cotton gown that blazed the night untold.  
She ran until her feet refused to hold  
So heavy a heart for someone merely ten years old.  
And when she reached the river her knees began to shiver,  
Her head with pounding voices from home.  
Behind her was a vision, a painful apparition  
Of a darker world that no-one should know.

Somebody's bed will never be warm again,  
The river will keep this friend.  
Yeah somebody's bed will never be warm again,  
No never again.

She dived beneath the water's icy skin,  
Hoping the cold would kill the smell of angry gin,  
And her eyes grew wider than they'd ever been  
Just wishing the numbness to cut deeper with its pins.  
And as her body lay there she decided to stay there  
Till darkness came to pull her away.  
And beautifully she sank as up river was the bank  
Where some bodiless troubles would stay.

Somebody's bed will never be warm again,  
The river will keep this friend.  
Yeah somebody's bed will never be warm again,  
No never again.

Somebody's bed will never be warm again,  
The river will keep this friend.  
Yeah somebody's bed will never be warm again,  
No never again.


End file.
